Sheeta's Beginning
by snowbengal
Summary: Sheeta first starts out as a farm girl but is then kidnapped and taken to a plane that flies high in the sky./For Laputa: Castle in the Sky
1. Chapter 1

Pazu and Sheeta?

**Pazu and Sheeta return to Gondola. Will Pazu stay with Sheeta or will he go back to his normal life? **

Laputa gleamed with the strange blue light of the ethirium crystal. The castle was still rising higher and higher in to the air. The golden sun burned a yellow path through the clouds to where Sheeta and Pazu were waving. The sky was flushed with apricot, red and cream. The Dola Gang slowly disappeared while still waving. The pink sail of the plane billowed in a sudden wind.

Sheeta's short brown hair was tinted a light red by the setting sun. Her soft grey eyes were filling with tears although she didn't sob. Pazu gently wiped the tears from her white cheeks. Sheeta noticed that his warm brown eyes were moist as well." I'm going to miss them a lot," she said softly. Her lip was trembling with the urge not to sob.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to miss them too." Pazu carefully arranged the controls so that the small aircraft was angled towards the north, towards Gondola. Sheeta's eyes were filled with a longing for her peaceful valley. Pazu seemed to be absent-minded as well because he stared into the distance. Below, the blue ocean glittered with the sun's light. Sheeta looked at Pazu and touched his muscled arm softly. Pazu looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Pazu?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…will you…stay with me in Gondola?" I know it's a lot to ask but…will you stay with me?" Sheeta's voice was pleading. Pazu looked startled as if the idea hadn't occurred to him.

"I'll think about it. I really do want to stay with you Sheeta. You're my best friend but I want to see if the miners are all right and they may need my help." Pazu looked at Sheeta tenderly." Sheeta, please don't think I don't want to stay with you." He hugged Sheeta tightly. Sheeta hugged him just as tightly back.

"I understand Pazu. If you do leave, will you visit me?" Sheeta asked quietly while she blushed.

"Of course," Pazu said looking surprised." How could I not visit you?" Sheeta didn't say anything but Pazu could see a radiant smile spreading across her face. In the distance, the sun was setting. The sky slowly faded to a dusky blue with streaks of purple. Sheeta fell asleep with her head on Pazu's back. Pazu relished the warmth of her head on his back as he guided the small plane towards the shape of mountains in the distance. Pazu was awestruck by the beauty of the mountains. He had listened to the stories of Gondola's mountain when Sheeta had felt homesick, but he had never imagined how enormous they were. He turned around and looked at the sleeping Sheeta.

Her face looked peaceful and content despite the smears of grime and tears. Pazu gently shook her awake. Sheeta opened her eyes and looked a little confused. Her eyes fell on the shapes of the mountains as she let out a gasp of delight. "Gondola," her voice was just a whisper. Her eyes reflected the moonlight so that her eyes looked silver. She stood up and tears were coursing down her cheeks. Pazu looked down at the valley Sheeta had pointed out. There was a little farm nestled in the green waves grass that rippled under a strong wind. Pazu looked down and saw a small wind mill lazily spinning in the wind as well. He guided the small plane into the valley, in front of the farm. Sheeta immediately jumped off and ran to the stables to where the animals stood. She buried her face in their warm fur. They didn't seem to have been affected by her time away. Pazu watched with a smile as she stroked and kissed the animals. She finally turned around after feeding and watering the animals.

She ran over to Pazu and grabbed his hand." Pazu, you have to see my house!" She pulled Pazu to the farmhouse with her shadowy eyes sparkling. Pazu laughed at her excitement as they ran through the house and looking at Sheeta's childhood home. Sheeta stopped in the living room where the crest of Laputa was engraved in the wall above the fireplace. There was an empty chair before the fireplace. Sheeta's excitement seemed to drain away as she stared at the chair.

"What's wrong Sheeta?" Pazu asked.

"N-nothing. It's just Grandma always sat in that chair and told me stories about Laputa…" Pazu took her hand and led her away. Sheeta said," I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." Sheeta led Pazu to a small sink where he could wash up. She then led Pazu to the small bedroom and started to make a make-shift bed out of soft blankets and pillows on the ground." Pazu, you can sleep on the bed, I took _your _bed the last time." To stop any arguments, she climbed into the make-shift bed and fell fast asleep.

Pazu looked at Sheeta again who obviously very deeply asleep. He came down and sat next to Sheeta. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Sheeta's chest. Pazu thought," How could I leave her?" He mused aloud to himself. He watched as Sheeta turned over and murmured.

"Laputa. Please stay…Pazu…Pazu…Pazu…" Pazu's heart twisted with indecision. He lay back on bed and stared up at the white-washed ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Pazu and Sheeta?

**Pazu and Sheeta return to Gondola. Will Pazu stay with Sheeta or will he go back to his normal life? **

Laputa gleamed with the strange blue light of the ethirium crystal. The castle was still rising higher and higher in to the air. The golden sun burned a yellow path through the clouds to where Sheeta and Pazu were waving. The sky was flushed with apricot, red and cream. The Dola Gang slowly disappeared while still waving. The pink sail of the plane billowed in a sudden wind.

Sheeta's short brown hair was tinted a light red by the setting sun. Her soft grey eyes were filling with tears although she didn't sob. Pazu gently wiped the tears from her white cheeks. Sheeta noticed that his warm brown eyes were moist as well." I'm going to miss them a lot," she said softly. Her lip was trembling with the urge not to sob.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to miss them too." Pazu carefully arranged the controls so that the small aircraft was angled towards the north, towards Gondola. Sheeta's eyes were filled with a longing for her peaceful valley. Pazu seemed to be absent-minded as well because he stared into the distance. Below, the blue ocean glittered with the sun's light. Sheeta looked at Pazu and touched his muscled arm softly. Pazu looked up at her and smiled warmly.

"Pazu?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you…will you…stay with me in Gondola?" I know it's a lot to ask but…will you stay with me?" Sheeta's voice was pleading. Pazu looked startled as if the idea hadn't occurred to him.

"I'll think about it. I really do want to stay with you Sheeta. You're my best friend but I want to see if the miners are all right and they may need my help." Pazu looked at Sheeta tenderly." Sheeta, please don't think I don't want to stay with you." He hugged Sheeta tightly. Sheeta hugged him just as tightly back.

"I understand Pazu. If you do leave, will you visit me?" Sheeta asked quietly while she blushed.

"Of course," Pazu said looking surprised." How could I not visit you?" Sheeta didn't say anything but Pazu could see a radiant smile spreading across her face. In the distance, the sun was setting. The sky slowly faded to a dusky blue with streaks of purple. Sheeta fell asleep with her head on Pazu's back. Pazu relished the warmth of her head on his back as he guided the small plane towards the shape of mountains in the distance. Pazu was awestruck by the beauty of the mountains. He had listened to the stories of Gondola's mountain when Sheeta had felt homesick, but he had never imagined how enormous they were. He turned around and looked at the sleeping Sheeta.

Her face looked peaceful and content despite the smears of grime and tears. Pazu gently shook her awake. Sheeta opened her eyes and looked a little confused. Her eyes fell on the shapes of the mountains as she let out a gasp of delight. "Gondola," her voice was just a whisper. Her eyes reflected the moonlight so that her eyes looked silver. She stood up and tears were coursing down her cheeks. Pazu looked down at the valley Sheeta had pointed out. There was a little farm nestled in the green waves grass that rippled under a strong wind. Pazu looked down and saw a small wind mill lazily spinning in the wind as well. He guided the small plane into the valley, in front of the farm. Sheeta immediately jumped off and ran to the stables to where the animals stood. She buried her face in their warm fur. They didn't seem to have been affected by her time away. Pazu watched with a smile as she stroked and kissed the animals. She finally turned around after feeding and watering the animals.

She ran over to Pazu and grabbed his hand." Pazu, you have to see my house!" She pulled Pazu to the farmhouse with her shadowy eyes sparkling. Pazu laughed at her excitement as they ran through the house and looking at Sheeta's childhood home. Sheeta stopped in the living room where the crest of Laputa was engraved in the wall above the fireplace. There was an empty chair before the fireplace. Sheeta's excitement seemed to drain away as she stared at the chair.

"What's wrong Sheeta?" Pazu asked.

"N-nothing. It's just Grandma always sat in that chair and told me stories about Laputa…" Pazu took her hand and led her away. Sheeta said," I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." Sheeta led Pazu to a small sink where he could wash up. She then led Pazu to the small bedroom and started to make a make-shift bed out of soft blankets and pillows on the ground." Pazu, you can sleep on the bed, I took _your _bed the last time." To stop any arguments, she climbed into the make-shift bed and fell fast asleep.

Pazu looked at Sheeta again who obviously very deeply asleep. He came down and sat next to Sheeta. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Sheeta's chest. Pazu thought," How could I leave her?" He mused aloud to himself. He watched as Sheeta turned over and murmured.

"Laputa. Please stay…Pazu…Pazu…Pazu…" Pazu's heart twisted with indecision. He lay back on bed and stared up at the white-washed ceiling.


End file.
